Parodie de Sakura Pour interessés seulement
by Marie-Eve
Summary: Parodie in extremis que j'ai écris alors que j'étais vraiment fatiguée alors... mais c'est vraiment drôle et un peu fou. Sakura se rends sur une île en compagnie de ses amis et elle avoue tout... mais précédé de quels évènements... très court m


Bonjour ! C'est ma 2e fic… et vraiment la plus conne aussi… dsl ça fait déjà deux ans que je l'ai écrit et il était environ 11h du soir, donc 'I was very Tired…' hm… mais ça me tentais vraiment de la mettre sur ce site, juste pour vous faire rire et vous faire décourager.

Je remercie Myriam, ma meilleure amie qui m'a aidé a composer cette parodie 'in extremis' :o)

parodie de sakura

                        pour intéressés seulement…

Et nous voilà dans un voyage d'affaire entre Sakura et Lionel (toujours accompagnés de Kero et Tiffanie…) a hawaï. Comme a son habitude, Tiffanie s'empresse de fabriquer à Sakura et Lionel une tenue de combat… à Sakura une robe a poil de noix de coco avec un top de fleur tropicale(pas très pratique pour le combat mais…) et à Lionel des pantalons avec fleurs tropicales et chandail en poil de noix de coco (rien d'autre sur la place… pas saillant mais on connaît Tiffanie) comme a son habitude, 

CEST   MERRRRVVVEEIIIIIILLLLLLEUUUUUXXXXX ! ! ! ! Que Tiffanie s'écria en s'effondrant au sol…  Mais notre ptite Sakura…HHAAAAANNNNYYYYYAAANNN ! sur Lionel depuis  quelque temps et décida de lui avouer justement a ce moment… après avoir capturé la carte, elle se mit sur son trente et un (pour Tiffanie, c'est elle qui a préparé le costume… même Kero en était à la renverse…) et se dirigea à la cabane de Lionel… 

-toc toc toc

-Qui est là, dit Lionel 

-C'est moi, Sakura

-Entre, dit-il, le cœur palpitant

-Lionel, mon ami de toujours, mon camarade de classe, mon allié de combat, j'ai un aveu à te dire…

-Quoi…

-j'attends ce moment depuis toujours.

-Quoi, lui dit–il, en se rapprochant d'elle et en lui prenant les mains, tendrement…

-je…

-je…

-Sakura ! ! dit Kero qui entrait justement en trombe dans la cabane de Lionel. Ya l'esprit d'une carte de Clow qui rôde dans le coin ! ! ! allez, viens vite ! ! !viens vite ! ! ! ! Et la pressant quelque peu, la tirant par le bras, Sakura se retourna vers Lionel et lui jeta un de ces regard indéfinissable mélange de rage, de mélancolie et de quelque chose d'encore plus fort que de l'amitié… 

-Sakura, regarde, il est la, l'esprit de la carte ! Mais attend voir…non, ce n'est pas une carte de Clow…c'est une Tiffanie enragée ! ! ! ! !

en entendant cela, Lionel sortit de sa cabane et vint voir ce qui se passait. C'était bien Tiffanie. Elle avait cependant des yeux flamboyants, un regard assassin et volait. Celle ci arrivait à toute vitesse par la voie des airs et vint percuter Lionel pour l'emmener avec elle. Tiffanie se déposa un peu plus loin et s'apprêtait à mordre Lionel lorsqu'un cri retentit : Nnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnn ! ! ! ! 

C'était Sakura, désespérée, pour cette passion qui lui était inconnue…

-LIONEL ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! NOOOOOOOOON ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour que tu me quittes ! ! ! ! ! ! ! n'oublie jamais ça ! ! !Mon ami, mon, mon… bref…LIONEL, JE T'AIIIIIME ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

(eh oui, que voulez-vous… fallait bien que ça arrive un  jour, non ? à quoi ça sert de s'attarder quand la force de l'amour est si forte, hein ?…ahhhhhh… que de sentiments…)

Bon bon bon, revenons au cours de notre histoire, hrm…

Et là, à ces mots, tout s'arrêta. la terre s'arrêta de tourner, tous les gens sans pouvoirs restèrent figés…on n'entendais  que les battements de cœur fébriles de nos deux héros, à présent inséparable à cause de cette force intense qui les unissait, elle et Lionel…

Et là, telle une décharge électrique amplifiée, Sakura, qui avait perdu ses pouvoirs à cause de son chagrin grandissant mais qui restait éveillée grâce à ce lien invisible, retrouva tous ses pouvoirs, amplifiés de tous les pouvoirs  des sorciers défunts  depuis le début des temps, put libérer enfin son Lionel bien aimé, en abattant la force dévastatrice qui envahissais Tiffanie  sans tuer sa meilleure amie.

quelques heures plus tard…

-Mais Sakura, je ne comprends pas très bien ce que tu viens de me raconter… J'étais envahie par une force venue des ténèbres ? Et j'ai voulu abîmer ton si beau costume ? ? ? ! ! ! et tu dis que maintenant, toi et Lionel sont devenu inséparable  par un lien invisible qui vous unit à jamais et JE N'AI MÊME PAS EU L'OCASION DE FILMER L'ULTIME MOMENT OÙ TU AVOUAIS TON AMOUR À LIONEL, C'EST ÇA, HEIN ? ? ? MAIS DIS MOI QUE CE N'EST PAS VRAI, BON SAANG… ET MOI QUI AVAIS PRÉVU UN COSTUME TOUT SPÉCIALEMENT POUR CETTE OCCASION AVEC DES TITS CŒURS DESSUS !! bon, peut-être pas, c'est vrai que j'avais plutôt pensé à des ptits anges et j'aurais peut être fait un costume semblable à Lionel et tant qu'a faire, peut être même que vous auriez pu vous marier telle votre joie aurait été grande…ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 

Et les années passèrent… et Sakura et Lionel n'étaient toujours pas séparés, loin de la, je dois dire…

-Maman, où t'a mis le sakurascope ? Jveux revoir comment toi et papa vous vous êtes connus… sil te plait…

-Nadeshiko, pas tout de suite, d'accord ? 

vas donc me faire un beau bouquet de fleurs de cerisier, ta grand mère aurait été bien contente de savoir que tu apprécie toi aussi les fleurs de cerisier…n'est ce pas, Lionel, mon chéri ?

-Bien sur, fais ce que te demandes, voiiila…tu est une bonne petite fille…

-Sakura…

-Oui ?

-Comme je suis content que l'on aie eu une fille…elle te ressembles tant… !

eh oui, les aventures de Sakura chasseuse de carte s'achèvent…

et c'est maintenant à sa fille, Nadeshiko, de prendre la relève !

FIN


End file.
